


Heat Wave

by WritingsOfAHobbit



Series: Elrond/Reader Stories [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsOfAHobbit/pseuds/WritingsOfAHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello I was wondering if I could request a Elrond x reader. I dont really know about the specifics but could it be pure fluff, filled with cuddles and sweet kisses…. thank you so much<3 "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

It’s been a ridiculously hot week in the valley of Imladris.  There hasn’t been a cloud in the sky for seven days and a heat haze rises from every surface. It’s too hot to even retreat to the fountains to cool, as they are now only half full and the water grows warmer with each passing hour.  The only relief to be found outside is down in the river, but nobody wants to trek all the eat down just to climb all the way back up again.

The heat inside isn’t so bad, but it’s still uncomfortable. The elves wear as few layers as possible whilst remaining decent. Many have retreated to their rooms so that they may wear as little as possible. They are the lucky ones, although you are unfortunately not among them.

As the Lady of Rivendell, Wife of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, you have a duty. That duty is to remain as stoic and strong as the rock on which your home has been built. You cannot be seen to bend under the glare of the sun, shy from the heat or even sweat in the humidity. Your composure must be maintained at all times, even whilst your children complain loudly as they drag their minder down to the stream. So you dress in your usual garments consisting of five layers and long sleeves, and attempt to glide elegantly through Rivendell attending to your duties.

It does not go well.

By noon of the eighth day you’ve all but keeled over from the heat. Even your trusty maid has had to excuse herself, and she once stood by your side as she was on the brink of birthing her first child.

Sweat runs down your legs in small streams. It collects everywhere that it shouldn’t, rubbing you uncomfortably and soaking into the fabric. Almost everyone has vanished inside, and the only ones who remain out are the children, even though they are confined to the shaded courtyard. You’re sorely tempted to disappear into the bowels of your home and seek shelter, but it’s not what’s expected of you. You can’t appear weak to those you expect loyalty from.

You head slowly inside, trying not to focus as your legs rub painfully together. You reason that retiring to your rooms for an hour or so won’t hurt you, especially as you’ve been out all morning.

It takes great restraint to not hurry down the corridor and throw your bedroom door open, but you can’t help but collapse against the door once you’re shielded from the world.

“It appears that heat is the only thing that can break my otherwise unyielding wife.”

You crack an eye open to see your husband stood across the room from you. You’d formulate a snarky response but you don’t have the energy to do so.

“Come here.” Elrond holds his arms out to you, and you notice for the first time that he’s wearing absolutely nothing, save for a thin pair of trousers. You pick your way over to him, skillfully kicking off your shoes as you go. Once you’re stood infront of your husband, you allow him to shed the top layers of your clothes, leaving you in a sleeveless under-dress. Elrond lays his hands on your shoulders and gently encourages you to turn around so that he can pull your hair up and away from your neck. “You should feel better now.”

“I will feel better when the rains return and the sun leaves for a while.” you sigh, your head falling back onto Elrond’s shoulder. You’re hot, sweaty and sticky, so you shouldn’t be seeking physical contact with anyone. You probably smell too.

“I’m sure it will not be long now.” Elrond assures you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you close. “When the river dries up, then I will worry.”

“How about when the crops start to fail and the people become ill?”

“Then Thranduil will have to step up to his mark as our ally, but I’m certain it will not come to that.” Elrond kisses your cheek and spins you to face him. “You worry too much.”

“Maybe you don’t worry enough?”

Elrond chuckles. “Perhaps if you stop worrying so much I can start worrying?”

“Perhaps if you start I can stop?” you retort, huffing as Elrond only kisses your nose in reply.

“Everything always works out okay. This will be no different.” your husband assures you. “You’ll see.”

You open your mouth to protest further but Elrond captures your lips with his, stealing your breath in a sweet kiss. “Stop. Worrying.”

“It’s what I do best.” You murmur as your lips part briefly with his. Elrond doesn’t grace you with a reply, instead cupping your cheek with one hand and pulling you close with the other.

Despite the ridiculous heat of the air around you and the body warmth of your beloved husband, chills ripple through you as you’re delivered sweet kisses.

“Stay with me.” You husband asks.

“Of course I’m staying with you!” You laugh. “I’m your wife! It’s my duty.”

A small smile tugs at Elrond’s mouth and he looks like he’s trying to not roll his eyes.  "I meant for today. Don’t go wandering off through the village, trying to pretend that the heat doesn’t bother you.“

"It doesn’t.” You lie. There’s no point in lying. Elves can tell when each other are lying, and you’re a very bad liar. You do it only to wind Elrond up.

“Mmhmm.” Elrond presses a gentle kiss against your lips and you can feel yourself relaxing into him. “If the heat truly doesn’t bother you, my love,  then you can put one of your heavy dresses back on and accompany the children down to the river.”

You laugh and wrap your arms tightly around his neck. “I think I’ll stay with you!”

Elrond smirks and kisses you deeply, chasing away all thoughts off the hot weather.


End file.
